


She reminds me of the rain

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kara is poetic, Kara looks very Daddy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Warning: Mention of weight issues, domestic angst, nothing actually major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena wakes up to a terrible article on the internet. Kara comforts her on the floor of Kara's bathroom.





	She reminds me of the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cfo_absolute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/gifts).



> I tried to turn some common negativity into a fluffy piece of unconditional support and love. hopefully I succeeded.

It’s Sunday morning and rain is drumming on the windows, waking the girl of steel out of her slumber. Her eyes opens and she sees the droplet dribbles down in an elaborate pattern. She lets her mind wander, she lets the water inspire her. The rain reminds her of Lena: In the way people talk about her, in the way she’s just as necessary, vital even in everyone’s life. However distant and unaware they might be about it. Kara rolls over to press her body against Lena’s sleeping form, only to find her sitting, eyes wet, her raven hair wild as the rain, as disturbed as her sleep. Disgust is shining through the green of her eyes, her attention squarely on her phone.

The phone display a montage of various images of Lena, sitting in restaurants. It’s a timeline progression and the online article, from which the montage originates, calls attention to the youngest Luthor’s eating habits. The articles is titled ‘Luthor Heiress Struggles with weight issues’. The pictures selected are not flattering, the words chosen in the article are bordering on libel and the comment section is an abscess of hateful bile. Lena is shaken, on the verge of throwing her phone to the floor, with the intent to shatter it.

Kara gently pries the cellphone from Lena’s hands, setting it aside gently on her side of the bed. She pours all of her focus on her girlfriend. “Lena, you put on exactly ten pound in the last six month, it didn’t matter each time you weighted yourself.” she clears her throat. “It doesn’t matter now either. You’re the exact same, exceptional woman you were six month ago.”

“No.” she shake her head and Lena slides out of bed, her steps wobbly, carrying her to the bathroom, tugging at her sleep shirt so it covered her ass, picking a wedgie in the process. Lena steps on the scale in there, the little screen lights up and shine a number up. A sob breaks the silence. “fuck.” in a harsh whisper. The world’s expectation push her down onto the floor, unable to hold up.

Kara knows giving space to Lena is the way to go here, she spends a moment reading the article. When she hears Lena swears, she slowly pads toward the bedroom, not bothering to change our of her striped blue PJs. “This is from the same jackass who called me a gold digger for dating you, Cat and James” Trying to defuse her girlfriend’s mood with a gentle touch of humor in the tone employed. Lena remind her of the rain outside this morning, her tears mirroring the drizzle outside, imagining both to be similar signs of sadness, but also temporary, ephemeral events. The sun will shine again.

“I’m just a pig.” the word shocks Kara. “Sometimes I wonder what it’d be like if we just went out there and outright said it to their faces, Kara.” she looks at her girlfriend, barely seeing her through her tears. She gently tug at Kara’s clothes, a nervous gesture. “But no no no, I can’t have that, I can’t have the girl of steel dating...” she points to the mirror and the scales, disgust written on her face to heavy she almost retches. “Whatever this is. Cat would skin me alive for that PR nightmare.”

That’s when Kara realizes it, when it hits her hard and heart skips a beat. She loves Lena. Of course she knew it before, but now she knows how completely, utterly in love she is. Even as Lena hates herself, Kara loves her enough to carry it through. “Cat would skin you alive for what’s happening right now, telling you to put your big girl pants.” Kara can’t help but feel triumphant pride when she hears the gentle snort; as Lena tries to suppress her laughter. “For the record, I would absolutely love for us to be out to the public so you don’t have to face this alone.”

“I...” Lena sigh heavily and buries her face into Kara’s shoulder, trying to ignore the ridiculous situation she’s in, or Kara’s, or the fact that they both are cuddled up together on the floor of Supergirl’s bathroom on a Sunday morning while she’s having an absurd breakdown. “I’m being ridiculous, I’m sorry.” she tries to shake herself off of her funk, though it’s not quite as convincing as she’d hope to be. “Let’s eat breakfast or something.” she forces a smile and press her lips to Kara’s cheek.

“You remind me of the rain, Lena. “ Kara says, finally putting the thoughts into words. “Right now you feel like a rain cloud that’s letting a few sun ray go by so people lower their guards.” she whispers, kissing Lena’s jaw once. “You’re not being ridiculous. You’re being a woman who’s trying to hold up the world up on her shoulders.” she smiles and kiss her cheek, using her other hand to grab one of their towel to try and use it as a blanket, causing them to laugh at the comical sight. “Just taking on too many things at once. You should let me do the heavy lifting.” rolling her eyes, as she realize her poor choice of word. “The guy who wrote this article thinks you’re dating a man.”

Lena lets out a little giggles and grabs at Kara’s biceps, smiling through the heaving pain in her mind and chest. “You do look very daddy.” a faint blush on both of their cheeks, the warmth between them starts to grow. “I need to lose weight.” she sigh and without even looking at it, kicks the scale away from her. Lena curls against her girlfriend and press her face against her harder now. “I don’t want the girl of steel to look bad in the media” she kiss Kara’s cheek and when she tries to stand, Kara just holds her against her body.

“There’s the rest of the rain.” a soft chuckle and she rocks Lena from side to side, rubbing her back. “If you want to lose weight, I won’t stop you, if you want to watch what you eat, I’ll help as much as I can.” a soft kiss on her forehead. “But please, don’t do it because you think I’m going to leave you if you gain weight.” she kiss her cheek and then press her forehead against Lena’s forehead. “According to that guy, As long as you’re rich I’ll be there.” in the most obviously jesting tone, referring to his articles about herself.

Lena laughs, it start small and only with tremors in her shoulders, then the little giggles and snort comes out. The sheer absurdity in her mind that Kara would be there because she was rich is just too much to even doubt. Maybe if that’s absurd, maybe the articles about her weight, maybe her worries about Kara leaving because of it, were just as absurd. The laugh blossom into a throaty, bellowing laugh that resonate against the walls of the bathroom.

“There’s my sunshine!” Kara exclaims with her trademark bubbly laugh. Lifting Lena effortlessly, carrying her into the Kitchen to finally work on breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
